eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1142 (8 June 1995)
Synopsis Mark shares his troubles with Michelle and confesses his worries about Ruth. Bianca sits down and thinks hard about the meaning of fatherhood and is feeling unloved until she has a heart-to-heart with Alan. Meanwhile Debbie loses her temper and finally snaps at Dougan. Arthur has allotment fever and Ian finds that he is in the right place at the right time and discovers Phil's dark secret. Michelle catches Sharon in a compromising position. Grant finds that love involves having to say sorry. Arthur gets elected to the allotment committee, and has to visit the council to advise on it too. He's proud of it, and so is Pauline. Can't imagine why, really. Mark and Ruth, argue a lot, they both seem to be sulking about the counselling session, and children, and both of them are worried and snap a lot at each other. They apologise afterwards, but are still miserable. Michelle asks Mark if he wants to talk about it, and is generally nice to him. Debbie gets a lot of snide comments form the other women working there about her pay rise being for services rendered or a bribe for future services. She denies it hotly, and the atmosphere at work is very bad. The manager of course supports her and tells the others that she deserved it and she is a wonderful worker. This make her even more unpopular, needless to say. Then a regular customer comes in to place a large bet, as it's his birthday and the manager directs him to Debbie who's "our lucky mascot", although, I'd have thought that "lucky" is very dependent on one's viewpoint, and the manager's would be different from the punters'. Anyhow, the guy wins a lot, and everyone is watching excitedly, so as it happens, the punter is thrilled, the manager gets over-excited and hugs Debbie and gives her a big kiss . She is absolutely furious, as it's in front of the entire shop, staff and customers, so she says immediately "I want a word with you". He says OK, she says in your office. He says "in a minute", she says "NOW", or else I'll say it in front of everyone here. They go in and she gives him a piece of her mind, and he denies everything, saying it was in the excitement. She says so why didn't you kiss old Bill then? She says this is harassment and she could take him to court. He suddenly gets serious and worried but unfortunately inflames the situation and she storms out saying she's leaving. So it looks like she's chucked the job in. Credits Main cast *Howard Antony as Alan *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Michael French as David *Sid Owen as Ricky *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Jack Chissick as Stan Dougan *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Susan Tully as Michelle *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Carole Walker as Maddy *David Oakley as Bill Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes